1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic radial tire for passenger car capable of simultaneously establishing the steering stability and the ride comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
In the pneumatic radial tire for passenger car, it is common to ensure the ride comfort and the steering stability together by constituting the carcass with one to three carcass plies containing organic fiber cords therein.
Recently, it strongly tends to make the grade of the passenger car higher, and hence it is demanded to more improve the ride comfort of the passenger car tire.
However, the ride comfort and the steering stability are conflicting with each other. In general, if it is intended to improve the ride comfort, the steering stability is apt to be degraded. Therefore, it is demanded to develop a new way for simultaneously satisfying the ride comfort and the steering stability.